


Silent Storm

by BKLily



Series: Danganronpa: Scarlet Azure [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Comedy, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, feelings in the rain, more sex tags i dont know about, some small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKLily/pseuds/BKLily
Summary: "I know I've been no one.You know I've been so gone I been missing your phone calls, but I really didn't mean to.You are one of a kind, you're always on my mind. Wanna spend all my time, 'cause I'm really really into you.I hope you're really really into me too... So,Why don't we just loveWhy don't we just loveWhy don't we forget about all of the drama; All of the odds and the problems, so we can just chill, so wavy we spill.'Cause we wise enough to know that we don't know nothing at all." - 'Why don't we just', by Why don't weJulian and Keiji get trapped together during a storm and get to see their true selves for the first time.





	1. Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, wassup. This was the first yaoi I've written in ages but it does have some history behind it!  
> All the characters in this story belong to Danganronpa: Scarlet Azure, a DR RP me and my friends completed a while ago via discord. Here is the [invite link](https://discord.gg/v6YDF7G) if anyone is interested (gotta warn ya, it's a long fucking read). For all of you smart people who just want to know the basics, worry not for almost everything is explained in the story. What you do need to know beforehand is:  
> 1- This takes place during island mode  
> 2- The character Naomi is the mastermind  
> 3- Keiji and Julian are, respectively, the Ultimate Daycare Worker and Ultimate Dancer. Their appearances in the following [link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/452660572295659541/559927005198680064/Keiji_and_Julian.png) (art by my wife Chubunu [follow her pls](https://twitter.com/chubunu) she's art thot but she's great)  
> Also, worth noting that this first chapter is entirely fluff and I've put the heavy (and good!) stuff in the second chapter. If you don't feel comfortable reading the smut just skip the chapter, since you won't miss much. This wasn't originally a birthday fic but hey coincidences happen so yeet (even tho it's two days late).  
> That's all for now. Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you say that I can trust you baby  
> ‘But I'm scared of being hurt by you  
> Could you promise me a thousand times  
> Your every word is true" - Anna Blue

Keiji jumped in his seat, as another clap of thunder  roared across the sky. “HOLY- Fuck those things are loud.” He took deep breaths and turned to look out the restaurant window. “Think this storm will clear up soon?”

He received no response from his companion.

“...Julian? Did you hear me?”

He glanced towards the other tables, where his friend was sitting looking rather absent minded, even if his eyes were hidden behind the 3D glasses. The dark haired boy had his hand supporting his face as he twirled a spoon with his other hand. Keiji concluded he definitely hadn't heard him and sighed, leaving his seat and walking over to him.

“Ju. Li. An!” He slammed his hands down on the table, making the dancer flinch and quickly look up, the spoon falling to the floor and making a rather loud noise.

“O-oh hey Keiji. Were you saying something?” He offered the blonde an apologetic smile, which caused him to frown. “I was kinda distracted. Sorry.”

Keiji held his stare for a few more minutes before sighing and sitting down. “I asked if you think the storm will clear up soon.” His sentence was soon followed by a loud thunder. “...But I guess there's my answer.” He sighed again and Julian only gave a small laugh, which caused Keiji to raise an eyebrow. “What's up with you? You've been acting shady- well, _shadier_ than usual.” The blonde tilted his head. “Are you worried about everyone else? I'm sure they're safe at the castle. Doubt Viduus would let them get hurt by the storm or something.” Julian clearly shuddered at the mention of the flying metal panther. “Though they'll probably have to sleep there, seeing it's already late.”

“Y-yeah… Um, actually I'm not that worried it's just… nothing. Forget about it.” Voice devoid of his usual playful and energetic time, Julian looked away from Keiji, who only got more worried. But the blonde knew better; this sherbet addicted dancer was stupid _and_ stubborn, so best not push things too hard. He should open up soon. Hopefully.

With that in mind he put on his best working smile and got up. “Are you hungry? Since we'll be stuck here for a while, might as well be with a full stomach!” Before Julian could inevitably deny his offer, Keiji grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. “Good, glad you agree!” He flashed a smile that practically screamed _'you will eat this or I will shove it down your throat’_.

Julian opened his mouth but closed it soon after and just let out a small chuckle, scratching his neck. “Alright. What are we makin’?” He rolled up his sleeves as Keiji flipped through the pages of the cookbook Naomi recommended a while back. He stopped at a certain page and pointed. “Chocolate and chicken curry? ...the Triple C.” He said in an amazed voice, making Keiji roll his eyes.

“You like sweet stuff right? Well, I thought, might as well try a different combination. Still sweet but with a twist.” He set the book up on the counter and looked around the kitchen. “I'll go in the pantry and get the ingredients. You get what's in the fridge.” The blonde ordered as he walked towards the pantry.

Julian smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Sheesh. When did you become the captain?” The glare he received pretty much answered that. “Alright alright. Chill man.” He quickly did was he was told, not wanting to evoke the Tachibana wrath. When the daycare worker came back all the needed ingredients were displayed nicely on the counter.

“Hey good job! You managed to read something and carry it out! I'm proud!” Keiji teased with a smirk, ruffling Julian's hair.

“Hey cut it out!” He pouted. “I'm not _that_ stupid.” Keiji laughed.

“Oh pardon me good sir. I had no intention of offending you.” Yes he did. “Now since you are such a smart boy, start working okay? Firstly get the breasts.”

“... You're doing this on purpose aren't you.” Julian said with a deadpan expression, receiving a smug look.

“Now why would you think that? But seriously, I need you to cut the chicken breasts into bit pieces. I uh… can't really do it.” Keiji cringed uncomfortably as he glanced at the knife set, making Julian finally take a hint.

“Oh. Right. Yeah got it.” He quickly got the pieces of chicken meat and started chopping, making sure to stay at a safe distance from Keiji, who started making the chocolate-curry mixture.

The storm outside hadn't stopped, but at least the thunders died down, filling the ambience with the constant and soothing sound of rain. The two friends exchanged teasings and comments as they worked, Julian diligently carrying out any task that involved cutting or chopping. Keiji could feel his friend's gaze on him at random moments, but whenever he turned to look,  the dancer had already looked away.

When the meal was finally done, Keiji asked the dark haired boy to set up the table as he cleaned up the used utensils.

“Are you done?” The blonde asked from the kitchen, but strangely he received no response. “...Julian?” He looked out towards the restaurant only to find the boy standing still, looking out one of the windows. “Hey Julian!”

He jumped a bit and looked back at Keiji, who only now noticed the paler complexion on his friend's face. “Y-yeah I'm all done!” His voice came out a bit high pitched and he coughed a bit. “You can bring out the Triple C.”

The blonde frowned with worry but complied, bringing out the pan with the curry mixture and another with some white rice, and setting both on top of the table. He dramatically raised the lids, letting the steam float and fill the room with a delicious aroma.

“Damn… that actually smells pretty good.” Julian stared with glee at the contents in the pans. He smiled. “We make a great team eh? Could even enter those super challenging and dramatic cooking competitions! Where the food we make will cause the judge's clothes to fall off!” Keiji snorted, getting his portion of curry and sitting down.

“Maybe. But I'm not that good with big, complicated meals like the ones Naomi makes... I'm better at making sweets- er well, more specifically, lots of damn cake.” He scratched his cheek with a bashful smile.

“Still more than what I can do at least.” Julian sat down as well, getting his portion and shoving a spoonful into his mouth. His eyebrows shot up and he looked down in awe. “Shit! This is fucking amazing! Damn Keiji!” He couldn't decide if he kept his gaze on the curry or looked at Keiji so his head kept going up and down, making him look like an excited little kid.

“Eat slowly Julian! You you don't wanna-”

“Ouch!”

“-burn your tongue…” Keiji sighed. “This is the daycare all over again. You gotta eat slowly! Look.” Keiji took a spoonful of his curry and gently blew on it a few times, then he moved the spoon towards Julian. “Say 'aaaah’.”

Julian looked at the spoon. Then he looked at Keiji. Spoon. Keiji. Spoon. Keiji.

He started blushing like a madman. “Are you crazy?! Hell no! That's too embarrassing!” His sterical reaction caused Keiji to smirk.

“C'mon, I did this all the time to the kids. You don't wanna burn your tongue again, do you?” Julian let out a whine and cringed. “Pleeeeeease?”

“...fine.” The dancer reluctantly opened his mouth and brought it closer to the spoon. “...ah.” He muttered, blush deepening as he ate the now comfortably warm curry. He pulled back from his position with incredible speed. “T-there! Happy?!”

Keiji had been holding back his laugh for a while but seeing how flustered Julian had become he couldn't hold it anymore. Bonking his head on the table, he started giggling uncontrollably, making Julian blush even more.

“Not cool man.” He pouted, shoving more curry into his mouth.

“Sorry sorry. You were just… it's amusing.” He took deep breaths, wiping away some tears. “...I'm glad to see you're better.” Julian looked up, confusion clear on his face. “Well, you've been acting really weird today, zoning out randomly and just staring at nothing. You're one of my best friends, I was naturally worried.”

Julian's expression went still as he stared at Keiji, was he in shock? Surprised? Annoyed? It was hard to tell with the 3D glasses in the way.

“I uh… the thing is…” He was visibly struggling, did he not trust Keiji with the truth?

Fearing the topic would scare him away, Keiji quickly took the lead. “Y'know… I used to be super scared of storms.” The abrupt declaration made Julian go silent. “The huge flashes of light and loud as hell thunders… what kid wouldn't be scared of that?” Keiji 's hold on the spoon tightened. “But then… I started to see the smaller kids at the orphanage, and they were scared too! I felt… bad. If I stayed a scared little kid, then I wouldn't be able to help them. To hold them like my parents held me, tell them it's just a storm and it will pass. That a rainbow will appear soon after and everything will be alright.” His voice came out strangled, like he was using all his strength to keep smiling. Reaching out, he held Julian's hand. “But sometimes… being the strong one is a heavy weight to bear. That's why we rely on others, to share the weight.”

Julian's breath hitched, his body tensing when Keiji squeezed his hand. “I…” He looked down and, if his tone of voice was something to go on, he holding back _something_. “...Sorry.” With a brief mutter he got up, pulling his hand away from Keiji's grasp as he practically ran out of the restaurant.

“Julian!” The blonde yelled out, the pain of rejection clear on his face. But that expression was quickly replaced by a determined one and he followed suit, venturing into the rain after the boy.

* * *

 

The rain felt cold against his face and the wind was strong enough to make him falter in his steps. Covering his face as best as he could, Keiji looked around the empty pool area, and spotted Julian running ahead, going in the direction of his cottage. If he went in the chances of them talking would be destroyed!

“Julian wait!” He took a few steps ahead until he heard a loud tearing like sound on his left. The wind was so strong that one of the palm trees in the area couldn't handle it and was about to fall over, and on top of Keiji no less! “SHIT!” He ducked just in time but ended up losing his balance and falling face first into the ground. “Gh!” Pain spread all over his body, growing stronger around his knees and left ankle. Did he twist it because of the fall?

“Keiji!” He looked up after hearing his name. Julian was running over to him after hearing the tree falling over. “Fuck… shit this is why I didn't… I…” He crouched down next to Keiji, hands tense and unsure of what to do.

The blonde smiled despite the pain he felt and clutched onto Julian's leg. “Don't push me away… please…” He felt hot tears running down his cheeks, camouflaged amongst the raindrops. “You don't have to… carry all the weight… alone… Please Hisoka…”

Julian's expression fell as Keiji called out his real name and he wrapped his arms around the boy in a rough and desperate manner, burying his face in the blonde’s shoulder. Though their surroundings were filled with cold and desolation, the heat of their bodies flushed together sent shivers down Keiji's spine.

He could feel Julian's hot breath against his neck, the accelerated beatings of his heart, the way his body trembled, be it because of the cold or for the surge of emotions he felt. Keiji forgot about his pain, the aching in his body being washed away by the rain. He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, bringing their hot and wet bodies closer together. It was like they were stuck in a private world, where nothing else existed aside from them. You could even say that, for them, time stopped.

“...I'm scared.” Julian said at long last, face still glued to Keiji's shoulder. His mouth close to the blonde's ear, made it possible that he heard his voice loud and clear, despite the sound of the rain.

He felt like crying again. The dancer's voice carried so much hurt and fear, it tugged at his heart, making it hard to breathe.

“Scared… of the storm?”

Julian shook his head slightly.

“...scared of losing someone I care for again.”

* * *

 

Keiji winced as he moved the towel to dry his leg. Thanks to the fall he ended up injuring his knee badly, and the saltines of the rain certainly didn't help. And to top it off his ankle was definitely sprained. With his pants rolled up, he tried to carefully drape the towel over the leg wound, still cringing with pain.

“You okay?” Noticing his state, Julian looked back at him, towel hanging from his shoulder. 

After their little moment under the rainy sky they had no choice but to retreat to a safer place, unless they wanted more trees to the face, and the closest escape route ended at Keiji's cottage. Keiji had taken off his suit and apron, since they got drenched in the rain, while Julian had discarded his jacket.

“Yeah I'm just- Gh!” Thanks to the distraction of talking he ended up putting too much pressure onto the wound, making it start to bleed again. From the corner of his vision, Keiji noticed a frown take over Julian's expression.

“Do you have any first aid kits here?” He asked, looking around. The moment the words left his mouth a panel on the wall opened and from it emerged a white box with red handle. “...Guess that's a yes.” The dancer nonchalantly took the item and walked to the bed where Keiji was sitting.

“Haha… guess whoever kidnapped us at least has the decency to keep healing items at hand.” The blonde reached out a hand to take the box from Julian, but the boy dodged it by sitting on the floor in front of him. “...Julian? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing?” He set the box on the ground next to him. “I'm gonna treat your wound.” With an unusual serious tone he grabbed Keiji's leg, his grip firm but not forceful. While the dancer seemed oddly calm about this, the same could not be said for the daycare worker, who blushed heavily as he felt his leg being pulled.

“WHAT?! N-No! Why would you- agh!” Keiji couldn't hold back a pained cry as Julian cleaned the wound with cotton and alcohol. “Seriously Julian! I can- hn… do this alone!” The blonde grabbed the other's shoulder, trying to push him away, but his efforts were proved pointless as the boy did not move a single inch.

Amidst his struggle he heard Julian mutter “... _please_.”, and stopped moving.

His voice sounded so small and fragile… almost like a fearful child. “...Julian?”

The dancer kept looking at Keiji's leg, head down and bangs concealing his face. Having skillfully treated the wound, he was in the middle of wapping it in bandages when the blonde noticed how Julian's hands were shaking and his breath seemed irregular.

“Julian.” He said with a firm tone, the same he used on the kids when they misbehaved. “What's going on?”

Beating around the bush was useless when it came to Julian, not only because he was a bit stupid, but he also loved to find ways to hide his feelings.

“... It's noth-”

“Oh it's something alright.” Before the dancer could even finish, Keiji cut in. However his face softened and he slowly pat Julian's head, careful to not startle him. “...is it related to what you said before? About… losing someone?”

Silence.

After the silence, a nod. And a tear.

Julian held Keiji's leg even tighter, resting his forehead on the blonde's knee and starting to sob. “I'm scared okay?!” He shouted in a mix of anger and frustration. “I can't… go through that again. I don't want to. I'm not strong! I'm just a pathetic loser who fails at protecting the people I love!” His voice was cracked and strained, Keiji could practically sense how he had to force those words out. A pained laugh escaped his lips. “... _I don't want to lose you too._ ”

Keiji gasped upon hearing that, his whole body freezing for a moment. “...W-what?”

Only the sound of the rain could be heard for a few minutes, which felt like an eternity. Julian took a deep breath.

“...you k-know how… I used to be a street p-performer right?” His tone not higher than a whisper, body clinging to Keiji's leg like it was the only support he could find, which really was.

Keiji nodded, and after realizing Julian couldn't see him he spoke a soft “...yes.”

“At the street I was usually hanging out… there was this g-gang. They were powerful as shit but hey, I didn’t give them trouble so they didn’t give my any.” A small smile escaped from his lips. “The boss's girlfriend liked to watch my performances and we… ya know started to become closer.” He gulped, hands tensing up again. “Her name was… Mai. S-she was the first girl I ever loved.”

Keiji couldn't help but feel his heart tighten. He fought back the sting in his eyes, this was not the time to get emotional. Reaching out, he carefully pat Julian's head. “...I imagine the boss guy didn't approve of that?”

He shook his head slightly. “Nope. I was too careless and didn’t notice one of the members spying on us. Even when we decided to run away from everything… to flee and leave all that shit behind… it was already too late.” The dancer choked back more tears, pulling on his bangs hard. “I held her cold, dead body in my arms… I f-felt! Her blood seeping through my fingers and being washed away by the rain! I screamed and cried and yelled! _I begged for help!_ That someone, _anyone,_ could give me a glint of hope in this pathetic excuse of a world! ...But nobody came.” Julian’s tears slid down his cheeks and stained the floor, hiccuping and sniffling, he desperately tried to regulate his breathing, but to no avail. “I wasn’t able to protect her, I wasn’t able to save the one person who mattered. I was a coward. A weak and useless _coward!_ ” With a frown he slammed his fist down on the wooden floor, the impact echoing throughout the cottage.

“Julian! Your han-” Keiji reached out, clearly worried, but he couldn’t even finish. Julian got up with impressive speed and pushed the blonde by his shoulders, making them both fall on the bed. “Hn!” The boy’s eyes widened and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. But upon seeing his friend’s condition, he was able to calm his heart down rather quickly.

Julian towered over him, and because of the position his glasses fell out, eyes only covered by the thin layer of his bangs. Keiji felt something fall on his cheeks, and concluded it was the dancer's tears. With clenched teeth and a trembling body he looked down on his friend.

“Do you have any idea how it feels like?! To watch everything you love slip away from your hands and not being able to do anything about it?!” He shouted, seemingly enraged but his words carried obvious pain and hurt. “Do you know how it feels to be paranoid about interacting with people and forming bonds and… falling in love again… just to lose them?! Being scared of failing again, and again... for the rest of my pathetic life?! Do you have any idea how that feels like?!” What started as an angry tone eventually turned into a sobbing and shaky mess. “W-what even i-is the point t-to caring anymore…?” He loosened his grip of Keiji's shoulders and buried his face in the boy's neck. “I don't want… this pain anymore…”

Keiji let out a dry scoff, feeling his eyes sting again. He gripped at Julian's jacket with one hand, while the other pat the back of his head.

 _“I do know actually._ How it feels to lose someone you love.” He heard the dancer flinch in his embrace. “Both my parents were killed when I was still a kid. And just like you I couldn't do anything about it. I could only watch as the family I loved so much got taken away from me.” Keiji silently let his tears fall, sliding down his cheeks and wetting the bed covers. “For a time I was in the same dark place as you. ‘Why should I bother caring for people if I'll inevitably end up alone?’. But that's not it. Sometimes you get hurt, hurt enough that you can't get back up. What happens then, if I'm alone? If I push everyone away? ...Will someone come save me? Help me ease away the pain?” He shook his head a bit. “Probably not. And at that moment I'd regret being sour and alone. I'd regret the bad decisions I made. I'd regret giving up.”

Keiji softly pushed Julian back so he could look at him properly. Their faces were a mess but the dancer clearly won in the disheveled category, so much that it almost made the blonde laugh. But instead he cupped Julian's face with his hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“K-Keiji I'm…” With a hoarse voice, Julian tried to speak but was interrupted.

“So, as far as I'm concerned, no amount of pain is worth giving up on the people you care about. I'm not going to give up on you. Ever. I'll protect you and be by your side even when you don't want me to. I'll make you stop worrying so much about the future or get dragged away by the past.” Their faces had drifted closer by instinct, so close they could feel each other's breaths. “Living isn't as hard if you have someone by your side. Right?”

Many people like to say that eyes don't lie. They're a direct window to the heart and soul, clearly expressing someone's feelings for all to see. Not being able to see into Julian's eyes at that moment was agonizing, to say the least. What was he feeling at that moment? Was he confused? Angry? Scared? We're his feelings spiraling and turning and mixing and becoming nothing before they became everything and consumed his mind?

There was no way to know, for he didn't move or speak. He just stood there, looking at Keiji with eyes hidden behind his dark hair. The blonde looked for signs, a moment, a word, anything that spoke for the feelings he was hiding so clearly.

But the way Julian's unsteady hands brought their lips together spoke more than words ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far!  
> Next chapter is mostly smut so if you don't like that feel free to stop now!  
> Thanks to Caitlin, the angel who beta'd this for me ;-; ily  
> If ya wanna find me on DA INTERNET, here  
> Twitter: BKLily_  
> Tumblr: bklily  
> Instagram: bklily_  
> See you all soon! Bai!


	2. Dusk till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
> And I wanna feel you, too  
> I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
> Just me and you  
> Light it up, on the run  
> Let's make love, tonight  
> Make it up, fall in love, try" - Zayn Malik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;3  
> (And again, HUGE THANKS TO CAITLIN. She made this thing better yeet.)

No one could be seen outside of the cottage area. But could you blame them? It was raining, strong winds shaking the trees and icy darkness covering the skies. Truly a cold and despair filled ambience. But, inside a certain cottage, two people found a comforting and secure warmth in each other's arms.

The kiss lasted for a moment, only for a small, precious moment. In that miniscule fraction of time all they could hear was their own heartbeats, all they could feel was the burning heat slowly enveloping their cores, all they could see was the desperate need of two broken people, trying to fix each other in the most sincere ways they knew.

A moment, which lasted forever. But for them, even forever had an end.

It was only when Julian pulled back and broke the contact that Keiji realized he had kept his eyes open the whole time, too shocked and mesmerized by the situation. His lips felt warm, tingly even, so much that he couldn't help but lightly brush his finger over it, never tearing his eyes away from Julian.

Little by little, the situation dawned on him, and soon it wasn't just his lips that felt hot. “...w-w-w-wha…” He stammered in a high pitched tone, cheeks quickly shading into a strong pink color. “Ju-Ju-Julian?!” D-d-did you just- mph!”

Julian interrupted him with an open mouthed kiss and Keiji felt a wave of pleasure travel down his back, causing him to shiver. Clutching onto Julian's jacket for dear life, Keiji was dangerously close to getting lost in the moment, given how his head was clouded with heat and desire. But when he felt the dancer's hand traveling up his chest he managed to snap back to reality and push him away, sitting up near the bed's headboard.

“Pause pause!” He was breathing heavily and holding onto his apron, face and hair a complete mess. “C-chill for a bit yeah?!”

Julian immediately froze, panting and staring at Keiji with an almost panicked look. In the blink of an eye, he stumbled back and held his head. “Shit… fuck fuck fuck… Hell I'm so sorry I- I don't know what happened shit…” Sensing the other boy was on the verge of having a panic attack, Keiji lunged forward and held Julian's wrists, pulling him closer- but not  _ too _ close.

“Hey! Calm down okay?!” He screamed, immediately regretting the act given how fearful Julian seemed. “Look I'm not saying I hated it! On the contrary it… was kinda nice.” Keiji muttered the last part, feeling his cheeks become hot again. “I just want you to  _ talk _ to me. I can't read minds! So please… whatever you're thinking about… say it.”

He caressed Julian's wrists slowly, trying to reassure him. It seemed to work since he stopped shaking and moved closer to Keiji, only stopping when their foreheads touched. The blonde couldn't help but to glance at Julian's lips but quickly looked away, trying to tune out the violent beatings of his heart.

“I… I want to touch you.” Julian cupped Keiji's cheek, the tips of his fingers touching the gold and silky hair. “I want to feel you're alive. That… that  _ we're  _ alive. I want to see every side of you. A-and I want you to see every side of me too.” It was slightly hidden by his bangs, but there was definitely an embarrassed blush spreading across Julian's cheeks.

Meanwhile Keiji felt like his heart leaped out of his chest and got into his head, because there was no other way he could hear those damn beatings so up close. He licked his lips nervously and only then noticed how his throat felt dry. Even so he raised both hands to Julian's face. Slowly. Carefully.

And held onto his bangs. He waited a bit, unsure if he would be allowed such intimacy. And yet Julian gave a light nod, dropping his hand to Keiji's arm. Having received permission, the blonde flipped them up, revealing that one piece of Julian's heart that had been always hidden from everyone else.

Staring at him was a pair of brilliant, bloodshot silver eyes, with dark eye bags underneath the long lashes. He felt… captivated, breathless. His chest felt painfully tight, almost like he was about to cry. But instead of tears, he offered a smile.

“...hi.”

Julian blinked a few times before chuckling. “Hi.”

Their lips drifted together almost instantly. Julian's hand slid to Keiji's back, leaning forward slightly, while his other caressed the blonde's jawline. Keiji's hand that was holding back the dancer's bangs gripped more strands of hair as he held onto Julian's shoulder for balance.

What started off as a series of small pecks turned into a full make out session of open mouthed kisses. Both of them pulling back momentarily to catch their breaths before diving in again. Clearly impatient, Julian tightened his grip on Keiji's jaw, making him gasp into the kiss. Taking that opportunity, the dancer slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, shuddering upon contact.

Wet sounds and groans filled the otherwise silent cottage, as the two boys gave into their hot desires and embraced pleasure. Changing their positions, Keiji laying on his back, with Julian's knees on each side of his hips. The dancer's hands travelled up and down his body, caressing every part that got a reaction out of the blonde.

Keiji's head was clouded with burning desire and he felt dizzy, probably from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Even so he couldn't bring himself to part from the delicious addiction that were Julian's lips, so when they eventually parted he couldn't hold back a disappointed whine, trying to pull Julian back down.

Thanks to that Julian's bangs started to fall on his face again, and he frowned slightly. “Stupid emo hair…”. Seeing how he annoyingly pushed his hair back, Keiji reached up and took off his headband, sliding it on top of Julian's head in a way that would keep his bangs in place.

“Tadaaa!” He said with a goofy smile. Julian seemed confused before reaching up with a pout.

“...this is so NOT my style.”

Keiji giggled and shook his head. “Oh c'mon! You look adorable!”

The pout remained for a few more seconds before Julian smiled and leaned down. “Not as adorable as the sounds you make.” Before Keiji could make any protest he kissed him again, plunging his tongue inside Keiji's hot mouth once again.

Taking advantage of the blonde's distracted state, Julian started to unbutton his shirt, feeling how cold the skin underneath felt against his hands. Keiji let out a choked moan and pulled away as Julian's thumb grazed over his nipple. Breathing heavily, he looked up only to see the dancer smirk in a wicked way.

“So you liked that.” Julian finished unbuttoning Keiji's shirt and helped him wiggle out of it.

“N-No I didn't! It was just… a surprised reaction, that's all!” He could even feel the tips of his ears burning. Why did this have to be so good and so embarrassing at the same time?!

Julian seemed to think for a bit before he leaned down and snuggled his face in the crook of Keiji's neck. He started to make a sweet trail of kisses along the boy's shoulders and collarbone, receiving small and contained moans from Keiji, who involuntarily brought his hips up in search of any friction that might relieve his pent up excitement.

The dancer traced his thumb over Keiji's nipple again, while he teasingly blew on the other, causing the blonde to let out a small whine. “So is that a surprised reaction too?”

“Sh-shut up… ah!” Keiji's body flinched and he accidentally rubbed his clothed erection against Julian's abdomen, letting out a strangled moan.

Julian smirked. “But earlier you said I should talk to you.” He kept kissing, and occasionally biting, Keiji's skin. The blonde glared at him with a flushed face, which caused Julian to chuckle.

“Gh… your shirt…” Muttering between pants, he clutched at the fabric of the dancer's T-shirt. “It's not fair… I'm t-the only one s-shirtless.” Keiji looked away, embarrassed by such a bold request.

Julian pulled away, much to their displeasure, and took off the sweaty T-shirt, exposing his toned and firm muscles. While Keiji was mildly distracted, the dancer pulled down his own jeans, relieved from the uncomfortable tightness around his crotch. He traced a finger around Keiji's waistline and the blonde raised his hips a little, helping Julian remove his pants as well.

Both of them now stripped of their usual clothing, Julian laid more comfortably between Keiji's legs, shivering when their erections touched, only separated by their thin boxers. The air suddenly turned hotter and more tense as they looked into each other's eyes, a silent question hanging between their reddened lips.

Julian hesitantly opened his mouth. “...are you sure? A-about all of this? Like, we can stop if you want to I don't mind!” His tone was high-pitched and dripping with nervousness, which managed to get a small chuckle out of Keiji, who wrapped his legs around Julian's hips and held his face delicately.

“I want to feel you too. I want to feel…  _ this. _ I wouldn't be here if I didn't like it!” He laughed a bit and brought their faces closer. “Okay?”

“....okay.” With his mind at ease, Julian kissed the boy again, softly at first, before plunging his tongue in, groaning with pleasure at the hot and slick feeling.

His hand travelled down between their bodies, reaching Keiji's underwear and slipping in, stroking his member lightly. Keiji moaned into the kiss, hips jerking upwards in a silent plea for more. Julian complied and pulled the boxers down, grasping the blonde's cock and feeling small drops of precum sliding down the length.

The kiss became sloppy and messy, choked moans caught between breathless pleas as Julian took his time stroking and probing at Keiji's cock, focusing on what caused a stronger reaction on the boy; Keiji had to wrap his arms around Julian's shoulders to keep any resemblance of his sanity, dragging his nails along the dancer's back as the waves of pleasure washed over his body.

Feeling his own boxers starting to get wet, Julian begrudgingly stopped his hand, causing Keiji to let out a frustrated whimper. “S-something… ah, wrong?”

Julian raised his head and looked around the room, expression suddenly troubled. “Do you have any l-lube? And condoms?”

The question made both of them blush with embarrassment, Keiji a bit more than Julian of course. He let out a nervous laugh and raised his body with his elbows. “Over t-there.” He motioned to the nightstand next to the bed. “I have some… n-not that I u-used them! I just thought… you know might be best to be ready f-for any situation!” Keiji started rambling as Julian opened the drawer and got out a bottle of lube and a few condoms. He laughed a bit upon the blonde's panicked reaction and gave him a soft kiss.

“No need to explain dude. You kinda just need to relax or this can hurt.” He positioned himself better between Keiji's legs, having better access to the blonde's puckered hole. The blonde let out a surprised gasp and gripped the pillows instinctively, body becoming tense despite the warning. “Hey. Look at me.” His eyes met with Julian's, who gave him a reassuring smile. “It's gonna be fine. Just say the word and I'll stop ‘kay?”

Keiji almost wanted to kiss him again, and so he did. It's true, he was a little nervous, but he trusted Julian with all his heart, so he knew everything was going to be okay. Thanks to the kiss his body relaxed a little and he took a few breaths, nodding to the dancer and laying down comfortably.

Julian nodded back and opened the bottle of lube, dumping a good amount of the liquid onto his hands. He went back to stroking Keiji's dick, hand now slippery and cold which made the blonde jerk his hips up and whimper, heat returning to his core once again. Julian's other hand massaged Keiji's entrance making him writhe and moan louder. When he saw the boy was relaxed enough, the dancer slowly slid one finger inside.

Keiji's tensed up for a moment, voice caught up in his throat, but Julian kept stroking his dick in slow, languid motions, making the penetration slightly more tolerable. It was… odd to say the least. His insides ached with the unfamiliar invasion and there was a small burn at his skin, still he tried take deep breaths and focus on the small waves pleasure over the pain.

Julian shivered at how tight Keiji felt, his finger suddenly wrapped in a hot embrace. But even with all that excitement he knew that the blonde's comfort came first, and there was no way he would rush this just for his own pleasure. With that in mind, he applied a bit more of lube on his fingers and leaned down to kiss the boy's neck, wanting to bring him as much contentment as possible.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until he felt Keiji nod slowly and let out a small moan. He nodded back and added one more finger, watching carefully for the blonde's response. This time, Keiji couldn't help but frown, grasping the pillow tighter and throwing his head back, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Julian immediately stopped. “Should I…?”

“N-No. It's- gh! Just g-give me a moment.” He spoke through clenched teeth.

A few minutes passed where the only noise in the room was Keiji's breathing and occasional groaning. When he next opened his eyes, tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and Julian hurriedly kissed them away, using the opportunity to take Keiji's mouth into another kiss, this one more languid and slow paced. The blonde released the pillow and grasped onto Julian's shoulder instead, rocking his hips lightly to get the message across. The dancer gently pulled on Keiji's lower lip as he broke the kiss, and resumed the movements of his fingers.

Keiji tried to focus on the heat and pleasure he felt, numbing out the still present pain, when suddenly he felt Julian's fingers hit a particular spot inside him, letting out a loud moan as his entire body trembled in response.

“Wai-ah! J-Julian that…!” Breathing heavily, he tried to form coherent sentences while the shivers died down. “R-right there…”

Julian nodded, curling up his fingers and aiming again for that spot, trying to memorize its location for later. He watched Keiji's reactions, breathy sighs and moans escaping the blonde's lips every time Julian stroked his insides, making him jerk his hips in accordance to the rhythm of the dancer's fingers.

Embarrassed by his moans, Keiji pulled Julian down and covered his mouth with a desperate kiss, intertwining their tongues and gasping softly. Wanting to give the boy some relief, Julian quickened his pace while stroking Keiji's leaking cock, watching as he fell apart beneath his hands.

Keiji clawed at Julian's back, feeling his climax approaching. “J-Julian… I'm close…!” He managed to mutter between their lips, small drops of saliva sliding down his chin.

A few more strokes were enough to send him over the edge, body shuddering as cum shot out of his cock in white spurts, sticking between their abdomens. Julian withdrew his hands, using the covers to clean most of the sticky mess.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Keiji moved his knee a little and accidentally bumped against Julian's covered erection, making him let out a pleasured groan.

“Oh s-sorry!” The blonde blushed heavily and sat up. He glanced at the dancer's stained boxers and gulped nervously. “...D-do you want to… continue?” Julian licked his lips, giving Keiji a feverish look and nodding. The blonde smiled and cupped his cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his swollen lips before laying down on his back again.

In the meantime, Julian opened a condom and pulled out his already leaking cock, dumping the boxers over the bed. He gave it a couple of strokes, letting out an airy gasp, before putting on the condom. He reached for the bottle of lube again, applying some more around Keiji's entrance, to make sure their intercourse was as pleasurable as it could be.

He positioned himself and held onto Keiji's thighs, leaning down until their foreheads were touching. Keiji shivered upon feeling the tip of Julian's cock prod at his stretched entrance and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, feeling theirs hot breaths mixing together in the heat of their mutual desire.

They indulged in one more deep kiss and Julian slowly entered. He immediately felt an overwhelming heat surround his member, the tightness of Keiji's insides bringing him ever closer to losing his composure. Yet he didn't. Instead he carried on ever so gently and carefully, watching the blonde's reactions for any signs of discomfort.

Keiji felt the air in his lungs disappear when the pain of penetration burned at his skin. It wasn't unbearable, but definitely suffocating, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He waited until Julian had fully entered to open his eyes, vision blurry with tears. Keiji knew the dancer would wait for permission to keep moving, and that helped him relax his tensed muscles, taking deep breaths to dull out the pressure.

Sufficient minutes had passed until Keiji gave a small nod, and Julian started to move. The pace was slow, languid, pulling his cock out almost completely before sliding in again. He shivered every time the tip hit all the way in, letting out delighted moans and closing his eyes to appreciate the sensations more deeply. It was when Keiji started to make small, pleasured sounds, that he dared to quicken the pace, aiming for that one sweet spot he memorized earlier.

The blonde digged his nails into the soft flesh of Julian's back, feeling the heat return to his already hardening cock. Biting his bottom lip to muffle the embarrassing moans, he arched his back and closed his eyes as the thrusting became more intense. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure roll up his spine and threw his head back, gasping for air.

“...found it.” He barely managed to process Julian's husk tone before the dancer hoisted his legs onto his shoulders, changing the angle of the thrusting to have easier access to Keiji's prostate. Letting go of one leg, the dancer gripped the blonde's trembling erection, moving his hand along with the movements of his cock.

They were both a gasping, panting mess, never tearing their gazes away from each other's eyes. When their mouths weren't occupied with hungry kisses, they released delicious, feverish moans that only stirred their excitement further.

It wasn't long before Julian saw Keiji’s eyes start to roll back in his head as he threw his head back with another moan. Julian felt his orgasm quickly approaching, so he decided to quicken the pace to climax alongside Keiji, thrusting his hips with much less accuracy as he felt himself begin to lose control of himself while being enveloped in mind-numbing pleasure.

“Ju... lian! Hah… I'm almost- mmph...!” Keiji lifted his head and bit down on Julian's shoulder, feeling every nerve in his body about to explode from the surge of emotions he felt. Julian let out a growling moan of pleasure, holding on tighter to Keiji as his thrusting rhythm became uneven and his hand stroked up and down Keiji’s cock the fastest that Julian could manage.

“Me... too...!” Julian growled through clenched teeth.

Finally, Keiji let out a deep and long groan, letting go of Julian’s shoulder to throw his head back once more as he came all over his and Julian’s stomachs. Julian used this opportunity to stop stroking Keiji’s cock and move his hand to hold Keiji’s hips, thrusting forward one last time as he bit down on his bottom lip to muffle an embarrassingly high-pitched moan as he came inside of Keiji.

The two of them stayed frozen in that position for a minute, gasping for air while relishing in the euphoria of the orgasms they just had. After a moment, Julian composed himself and slowly slid out of Keiji, eliciting a soft and small moan from Keiji as he did so, and grabbed a nearby tissue and cleaned himself off. Keiji moved his legs down and laid down on the bed as he did so, and closed his eyes, still catching his breath. Julian reached down and wiped Keiji’s stomach off for him, which caused Keiji to give him a smile and a contended hum. Julian then threw the tissue off into a nearby trash can, and then flopped down onto the bed next to Keiji.

They both stayed there on the bed together, utterly powerless and exhausted. Julian cuddled his face on Keiji’s chest and the blonde lazily pet the dark and messy hair, with a satisfied smile. He glanced at the window, catching a glimpse of outside of the cottage.

“Oh… The rain stopped.”

* * *

 

They both stood side by side at the beach, watching the waves as they died upon reaching the shore and retreated into the salty waters yet again, just to repeat the cycle. The skies cleared up, with no signs of the brutal storm or merciless winds that wrecked the peaceful island just a few hours back. It was as if the rain washed away the world and carried with it all the secrets they shared, all the touches they exchanged, all the feelings they screamed, until there was no trace left. It was an experience only they had the right to know; the knowledge of what happened at a desolated cottage in a lonely, stormy night.

Keiji took a deep breath, looking out to the horizon and waiting for the early sun to open its wings and fly through the bright blue, signalizing the start of a brand new day. Would that day continue like all the others? Probably not, after all that would be rather anticlimactic.

“Almost 6 am.” Julian's muttered by his side.

“It's almost sunrise.” He smiled. At who? Probably the unborn sun.

“It's almost your birthday.” That made Keiji turn his head, looking directly at Julian's eyes, which were watching him the entire time. “The sun's gonna mark the start of your birthday right?”

Passed the initial shock, he smiled. “Technically it's already my birthday.” Julian pouted, he looked cute like that. “You saw the date in the profiles?”

“Nah, Ayane's been bugging everyone about it since last week, to make a surprise party for you or something like that. You seriously didn't notice how she's been acting fishy this whole time?”

No, he did not. Keiji honestly thought he had done something to upset the girl and she was avoiding him for the past week. “Hah… I'm a bit slow sometimes.” He scratched his cheek. “Makes a lot more sense now though.”

Julian yawned. “Yesterday night they went to set up everything in the castle, and I was supposed to keep you distracted enough to let them finish. Then the storm came and everyone's plans got kinda scrapped.” He smirked and stroked Keiji's lower lip, which was still a bit swollen. “Though, I think performed my role fairly well, don't cha think?”

The blonde scowled upon the teasing, cheeks turning pink as he pinched that smug dancer's nose. “Ouch.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow. “So that's all that was? A distraction?”

“No.”

Even though Keiji spoke in an obvious teasing manner, Julian's sudden serious response made him gasp a little, his lips suddenly becoming dry.

“...then what was it?”

Julian turned away from the horizon, facing Keiji with a determined expression. “...you proved to me that I’m alive, you made me believe that. You believed in me and supported me and stood by my side. Thanks to that I decided... I'm not gonna let that go to waste.” He took Keiji's hands into his own. “So I guess… that was a promise?” Even though his cheeks were tinted pink, Julian never tore away his gaze from Keiji's eyes.

The blonde couldn't stop the rapidly growing beatings of his heart, and smiled happily. “I'll hold you up to that promise then.”

“I figured.”

Keiji raised his chin, Julian leaned down.

“KERRYYYY. JULIIIII. WE FOUND YOOOOOU.” Ayane's excited voice echoed throughout the beach, almost drowning out the startled scream Julian let out as he fell to the floor after Keiji instinctively shoved him away.

“A-A-Ayane!” Keiji's voice was AT LEAST three pitches higher. “Wh-wha-what are you doing here?!” He shot an apologetic glance at Julian, who was adorably pouting on the floor.

Ayane waved and yelled something at another direction. Soon enough the rest of the group joined her as they all entered the beach.

“There you two are! We got so worried when no one showed up at the cottage area!” Choko crossed her arms, standing next to Ayane. “It's dangerous to go out after such a violent storm you know?!”

Julian groaned as he got up and started brushing off the sand on his clothes, putting his glasses back on. “What did you expect? For us to just sit around on our asses waiting for you guys to get back? That would've been sooo lame.”

Yuuto nodded. “Even we were pretty bored… since the storm left us stranded.”

“Aya-chan tried to venture out in the rain but the metal cat would always stop her.” The prosecutor smirked at Ayane, who groaned.

“Oh please! We're not made of salt! A little rain wouldn't hurt!” She said, puffing her cheeks.

“Thunderstorm.” Aki corrected.

“Well, at least we had books!” Yuka giggled. “And Naomi wouldn't stop looking at her E-handbook! She probably knows all the profiles information by heart now!”

They heard the black haired girl choke on air, strangely avoiding eye contact with Keiji and Julian. “Y-Y-Yeah it was-” She cleared her throat. “-a temporary form of entertainment.” Naomi kept her gaze on the floor, looking almost embarrassed.

Keiji was about to question her state when a loud and excited gasp caught his attention.

“Guys! Look!” Ayane pointed towards the horizon. “The sun's coming out!”

They all turned to look and truly, it was the start of a sunrise. The vibrant colors slowly painted the fading night sky and dark ocean water, lighting up a gorgeous spectacle for group of teenagers. Using the momentary distraction, Julian held Keiji's hand and leaned in, whispering to his ear.

“Happy birthday.”

Keiji blushed lightly and squeezed his hand, a heartfelt smile blooming out of his lips.

For such a long time he considered his birthday an unimportant date, which he often spent alone or working. Now, he had friends, he had a family. They made everyday special and fun, filled with excitement and new adventures. Sure, not everything was perfect and they had their troubles from time to time. But in the end, they were the best gift he could ever wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! If you didn't understand Naomi at the end there she basically had access to all the camera footage through her handbook.  
> Ya nasty >v>  
> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the ride XP It's been a while since I legit wrote a smut so I'm as rusty as Viduus' joints.  
> U can find me here:  
> Twitter: BKLily_  
> Tumblr: bklily  
> Instagram: bklily_
> 
> See you all soon! Bai!


End file.
